pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PikRPG
PikRPG is an RPG (as the title suggests) created by Poplely, The name is a placeholder, and will be replaced soon. The game takes place a few years after the canon timeline. This page is currently a work in progress. Story Introduction It has been years since Olimar's last visit. The Pikmin have become civilized, using Pokos as a currency, living in houses, and building towns. Other species are no threat, and the Pikmin rule the planet. Soon, the other species will become extinct... However, the Emperor Bulbax has become the leader of the enemies, and is planning to rebel against the Pikmin and take back control over the planet. He has found a way to harness a strange energy of great power, and has started to harvest it. He supercharges an army of Bulborbs with the energy and sends them to attack a city in the Forest of Hope... Meanwhile in the Haven of Hope, a city in the similarly named Forest of Hope, 2 Red Pikmin take down a Yellow Pellet Posy. The amount of Pellets Posies is getting low, so they have to improvise. They bring it to the Red Onion, and it sucks the Yellow Pellet up. A single seed pops out of the top of the Red Onion and it goes into the ground. It sprouts, and one the Pikmin approach the seed. They tug on it, and it pops out of the ground, sending the Red Pikmin backwards. The newly plucked Pikmin comes out of the ground and falls face first on the grass. It gets up. All of a sudden, there is the sound of rushing, heavy footsteps, and they aren't from Pikmin... Read the rest here: PikRPG/Story Gameplay In the overworld, you can move around and jump and move to different areas. You can also interact with NPCs and other objects. Sometimes you might encounter an enemy. It if sees you, it will begin chase. On contact, a battle will start. In battle, you can attack, use a skill or item, or run away. Skills are unlocked as you level up. Items can have many different effects, depending on the item. After beating an enemy, you gain XP and Pokos. Pokos can be used to buy things. If you get enough XP, you level up, increasing your stats and unlocking new skills. Weapons and armor also affect stats, as well. Stats There are many different stats in PikRPG. HP is your health. It is lost when attacked by enemies, and can be restored. MP is your magic points. You need these to use skills. Other than that, it functions similarly to HP. ATK is your damage. The higher it is, the stronger your attacks will be. DEF is your defense. It reduces the damage dealt by enemies. SPD is your speed. Whoever has the highest speed will have their turn first in battle. All of these stats apply to enemies, too, except MP, as they can use skills infinitely. Weapons Here's the list of weapons: PikRPG/Weapons Armor Here's the list of armor: PikRPG/Armor Skills Here's the list of skills: PikRPG/Skills Enemies Here's the list of enemies: PikRPG/Enemies Items Here's the list of items: PikRPG/Items Minigames Here's the list of minigames: PikRPG/Minigames Pikmin Finally, a section that isn't just a link to another page. In the game, you control a group of Pikmin, each with different abilities. This is a list of them. More will be added as the story is updated. Red Pikmin This Pikmin has decent damage, and has balanced stats. He uses melee weapons. Level 1 stats: HP: 24 MP: 8 ATK: 4 DEF:3 SPD:2 Areas Here is a list of all areas in the game. Haven of Hope The Campsite Bulborb Town Pikmin Prison Bulborb Castle Coming soon! Category:Non-Canon Games Category:PikRPG